


Spear and Shield

by Gronnling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gronnling/pseuds/Gronnling
Summary: A pair of mercenaries enjoy their free lifestyle, but everything changes when they get hired by an up and coming dark lord.





	Spear and Shield

In the village of Glennwood, life was usually a happy and easy affair. There would be the standard hustle and bustle of the market, as the townsfolk went along with their routines. The blacksmith would forge tools for the farmers and the occasional weapon or piece of armour for the town guard or some passing hero. The alchemist would brew his potion for those who needed them, and the local adventurers guild would deal with the rare bandit or wolfpack. Due to the peacefulness of Glennwood, the adventurers guild was quite small. This proved to be a problem when a cult started kidnapping people out of their homes. The few adventurers tried to do something, but those who found anything either were kidnapped themselves or wound up dead as a warning. In desperation the mayor of Glennwood decided to risk hiring mercenaries, and put up a bounty begging for help from anyone.

Korrg was an odd man. He grew up strong, and had a witty sense of humour that often went unappreciated by his family. His father earned himself a fair bit of gold in his life for when he settled down. Korrg did not do much, aside rom going hunting either alone or with father, as well as the chores his mother could come up with. Eventually however, Korrg's father grew fed up and kicked his son out until he made a name for himself. Normally, one would turn to the adventurers guild to sign up and be a hero, however since Korrg was a 6'5 troll, this was not an option. Thus, Korrg turned to mercenary work. It was not easy to find someone willing to employ a troll. Korrg would often wish for someone that not only could he call his equal in all ways, but would do the same for him. When he heard of a bounty asking for anyone in a town called Glennwood, he figured he would give it a shot. Little did he know that with that decision, his life would change dramatically.

The name Troyer made those familiar, at worst grimace with distaste. He was a "noble" man, who thought himself more clever then he actually was. He had brown hair that was as tidy as birds nest with an annoying smirk seemingly always on his face. He prided himself with faithfully sticking to one gimmick in combat regardless of the effectiveness, throwing knives. It didn't matter to him that he carried only throwing knives, as well as two daggers in case he somehow got in melee. He delighted in killing his foes while darting around throwing knives at them. One of the view things that could wipe his smirk off his face (besides running out of throwing knives off course) was someone attacking during a monologue, as well as breaking the other unwritten rules of ne'er-do-wells and heroes alike. He was, however, tired of the constant backstabbing, betrayal, and politics if the criminal world, and dearly wished for someone that could both stop his enemies and appreciate his jokes. When he heard of a contract in the town of Glennwood, little did Troyer know that by doing this, he had unknowingly sent himself on a spiral of events that would become legend.


End file.
